


Hunger

by msakira



Series: 褐法尤物 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 好萊塢演員/律師AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 一個不負責也沒有合理甚至沒經費拍法庭戲的風騷律師AU。https://www.plurk.com/p/m86dughttps://www.plurk.com/p/m8b9yc和一堆人腦出的設定，請見樓上。目前開發的是好萊塢大明星忒修斯/騷律師葛雷夫支線，各種零散短篇都整理在裡囉。





	Hunger

 

 

　　忒修斯是被珀西瓦爾暴躁的叫喚給弄醒的。

 

　　「忒修斯？斯卡曼德！我們沒有培根了！」

 

　　他有些迷糊的在床邊撈了撈，只摸到他那條拳擊短褲，他趕在他的另一半用更嚴重的稱呼召喚之前晃進廚房裡去。

 

　　「你把我的襯衫穿走了。」他這麼說，語氣全然沒有抱怨。畢竟，一早映入眼簾的是他個頭 _ 剛好 _ （珀西警告過他的，謹記在心了）的另一半穿著自己過大的襯衫，衣擺下緣隱隱能看到包裹在深色絲質底褲的圓潤屁股。一天還能有比這更美好的開始嗎？

 

　　「那是你昨晚把我的襯衫給撕壞了。你到底有什麼毛病就是不放過那些衣服？」

 

_ 　　為了看你衣衫不整在家裡走來走去？ _ 忒修斯沒把這些話說出口。

 

　　「還缺什麼我能讓管家幫我們買齊，現在有什麼就吃什麼吧，我都可以。」他把下巴靠在珀西瓦爾肩上討好的說，一面向下望去看看他的丈夫在搗鼓些什麼。

 

　　「幾罐原味優格，蘋果、還有一把看起來很健康的菜葉⋯⋯有什麼你想要的？」珀西瓦爾側過頭，想讓他身後的忒修斯能看清楚些。

 

　　但忒修斯沒能聽進幾個字，他低著頭，視線不在流理台上，一眼只能望進珀西瓦爾微敞的領口，其中兩粒嫩紅的乳頭被太涼的空調吹撫得硬挺起來，抵在薄薄的襯衫上垂涎欲滴。

 

　　他咽了口口水，聲音變得低啞起來。

 

　　「有。我看見我非要不可的東西了。」

 

　　忒修斯讓他轉過身來，而珀西瓦爾看向他的眼神像是已經讀懂他腦海中的壞主意一樣。他不甚認同地搖頭，手指卻慢條斯理、萬般挑逗地剝開一粒粒的鈕釦。忒修斯的手蛇般滑溜地攀上胸前，隔著襯衫用指甲搔刮著挺翹的乳尖，同時低頭索要了今天的早安吻。

 

　　忒修斯捧住他丈夫的臀，在對方被他的舉動惹得又怒又忍不住笑的同時，一把將人扛了起來。

 

　　珀西瓦爾現在能低頭俯視他了。他撫摸著忒修斯因使力而繃緊的手臂肌肉，神情著迷。忒修斯下流地抬腰輕輕頂了兩人相抵的股間一會兒，才不捨地把他放上流理台。當忒修斯忙著伸手掃開檯面上的雜物，珀西瓦爾就脫下衣服，毫不客氣地將 **忒修斯的** 襯衫墊在身下。他懶洋洋地躺平，等著忒修斯俯下身來晃進他的視線，嘴裡叼著一小盒優格。

 

　　他咬開錫箔的樣子就像用嘴撕開保險套包裝那樣煽情。

 

　　「優格只剩原味的了。」忒修斯吐掉那片錫箔，狀似委屈地噘嘴，唇邊還沾著半凝固的優格。

 

　　「噢忒修斯，別擔心。」珀西瓦爾替他抹掉那小塊白色半固體，餵進對方嘴裡。他仔細地梳理著忒修斯滑落的額髮，然後拉近他，低聲承諾著：「你知道我能讓這些玩意兒變得更可口。」

 

\--

 

　　「嗯⋯⋯」珀西瓦爾輕哼，在忒修斯讓冰涼的優格提得高高的，拉成一條黏稠的細流傾倒在他身上時拱起了身。

 

　　珀西瓦爾享受這個。

 

　　看他迷倒眾生的大明星眼裡倒映著為他敞開身體的自己，他眼神如此專注，如飢似渴。忒修斯彎下身來，探出靈活的巧舌自珀西瓦爾的鎖骨處一點點捲起那些奶白色送進口中。每舔淨一小塊優格露出他蜜色的皮膚，忒修斯總會用舌尖勾畫唇邊嘴角，彷彿錯漏丁點沾染過珀西瓦爾體香的優格都是暴殄天物。

 

　　那畫面色情地令人難以忍受。

 

　　珀西瓦爾看著那條淡粉色的舌在自己胸前攻城掠地。他微微突出的肋骨、豐盈的兩塊胸肌之間低陷的凹壑，當忒修斯舔去微涼的優格後，粗糙柔軟帶著熱度的舌面帶起一陣細微的麻癢，那感覺好得讓他蜷起腳趾收緊雙腿，夾住忒修斯硬挺著卻若即若離的下身。

 

　　忒修斯忽然放慢了速度。蜻蜓點水似的，他用舌尖輕輕沾起珀西瓦爾乳暈處的優格，慢慢地顯露出那塊迷人淡粉色的小圓。

 

　　「珀西瓦爾口味的、」忒修斯壓低了嗓音，呼出的熱氣讓珀西瓦爾下腹彷彿也被點燃一小團火燄。他用食指輕輕挑弄一邊從濃稠液體中挺立出來的乳尖，像是雪地裡竄出一枚惹眼的飽滿果實，著迷地看著它細不可察的顫動。「小漿果。」

 

　　「噢閉嘴。」珀西瓦爾大笑著按下忒修斯的頭，輕扯他淡金色髮尾催促著。「快把我吃乾抹淨。」

 

　　「全聽你的，我的大律師。」忒修斯低頭含住它。他賣力地舔弄、輕啃著細小的肉粒，像是不知饜足的嬰孩大口大口吸吮著，發出濕潤又色情的聲響。

 

　　珀西瓦爾被那嘖嘖作響的水聲弄得好羞窘，卻也更興奮了。微微酥麻帶著刺痛的快感從那處敏感的神經綻開漫到四肢百骸，已經全勃的性器浸濕了底褲，他的背脊為這難忍的快意拱起一道漂亮的弧線，緊蹦著被困在流理檯上吭哧喘氣。

 

　　「你覺得我能這樣把你舔射嗎？」

 

　　「我、我不知道⋯⋯」他把十指插入忒修斯些微汗溼的髮裡，收緊力道。「⋯⋯天啊，忒修斯！別拖拖拉──」

 

　　忒修斯甚至懶得脫下他的底褲，只是將那塊布料撥往一邊，仗著昨夜的放縱，他大膽地直接插進兩指，珀西爾瓦的抱怨瞬間軟成了一聲呻吟。穴口還有一點乾澀，隨著他修長的手指越深入掏弄，才緩緩帶出更多不久前他留在他丈夫體內的精液與潤滑。他再加入一指，小心謹慎地在那開始放鬆而變得柔軟的腸道交叉著手指擴張。

 

　　「珀西？」他咬著珀西瓦爾的耳垂請求道。

 

　　「好⋯⋯可以。」他甚至沒有猶豫，撅起臀重重蹭了一下，「就這樣直接來，用你射進來的那些玩意操我。」

 

　　忒修斯厚實圓潤的龜頭緩緩沉入時，那圈已經被撫弄得變得鬆軟的肌肉能如實感到每一道皺摺被撐開被填滿，直至他全根沒入，又硬又熱的囊袋貼著珀西瓦爾的，輕輕地相抵著細細磨蹭──

 

　　當忒修斯開始一記纏綿而令他顫慄的抽送之時，再次啣住珀西瓦爾的唇。這個吻裡有微酸帶甜優格的味道，嘗起來像明亮的夏日，就像是他最耀眼的那位好萊塢大明星，珀西瓦爾低聲呻吟嚥下那些，既放鬆又滿足。

  
  


-Fin

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
